During servicing of an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle, the cooling circuit of the air conditioning system is tested regularly for faults. To be able to detect such a fault in a cooling circuit, in the known methods, a plurality of measured values is interpreted and analyzed manually by a mechanic. This requires extensive knowledge of the system as well as a great deal of experience on the part of the mechanic while also being very time-consuming and expensive.